Resfriado
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: John estaba enfermo y todo gracias a Sherlock... aunque no podía molestarse con él por mucho tiempo.


Un pequeño fic que vino a mi mente cuando estaba enferma… haha pero ya estoy mejor :)

Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No recibo nada a cambio a subir esta historia, todo es con fines de entretener y divertir un rato a los lectores.**

**Resfriado.**

John se sentía terrible: Oficialmente estaba refriado.

Todo era debido a que la noche anterior el rubio había discutido con el detective acerca del desorden que éste tenía en el departamento, y como siempre, Sherlock había sacado de quicio a John, haciéndolo salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad para calmarse.

Pero John no contaba con que además del frío que hacía a esas horas caería una tormenta espantosa, llegando todo empapado y con severos síntomas del resfriado, así que no le quedó de otra más que darse un baño caliente, abrigarse e ir directamente a la cama a descansar, con la esperanza de que amanecería mejor… lo cual no ocurrió, había empeorado. Es por eso que ahora se encontraba recostado, sufriendo las consecuencias del día anterior y sin ir a trabajar. Sarah le echaría la mano ese día en la clínica.

Sherlock se encontraba afinando su violín en el sofá cuando la señora Hudson entró al departamento con una bolsa de medicamentos.

-Sherlock… el día de hoy debo salir y no puedo quedarme a cuidar a John, así que tendrás que hacerte cargo de que se tome sus medicamentos y de ayudarlo en lo que te pida hasta que yo vuelva- Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa del comedor.

Sherlock al escuchar aquellas palabras dejó a un lado su violín y se paró para después caminar directo a donde se encontraba su casera.

-John puede cuidarse sólo, es médico- Respondió colocándose frente a la bolsa de medicamentos, comenzando a husmear las cajas.

- Necesita el cuidado de otra persona, no seas tontito- Regañó la anciana comenzando a alejarse.

-Pero señora Hudson…

-Sin peros Sherlock, nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

La señora Hudson abandonó el piso y Sherlock se quedó pensativo.

"_Un enfermo en casa… no puede ser, ahora ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Creo que iré a ver como se encuentra y de paso si necesita algo, que fastidio"._

Sherlock caminó con dirección a la habitación de su amigo y cuando llegó tocó levemente tres veces la puerta.

-Adelante…- Respondió una voz débil.

El más alto se adentró al cuarto y buscó a su amigo, más solo se veía un pequeño bulto entre las cobijas.

-¿John?

-¿Qué pasa Sherlock? - Preguntó el rubio asomando la cabeza entre las cobijas.

Su aspecto era terrible… cabello revuelto, ojeras bastante notorias debajo de sus ojos azules, voz cansada y nariz congestionada. Tan mal se veía que Sherlock se sintió mal por él ya que una parte de lo sucedido era culpa suya.

-La señora Hudson se fue, así que estoy a cargo- Dijo el detective con tono serio.

-Ay no… digo… ¿a dónde fue?- Preguntó el enfermo corrigiendo su expresión. No lo decía por ser grosero con Sherlock, a pesar de que gran parte era culpa de su amigo no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él, es sólo que sabía que Sherlock no era bueno cuidando personas.

-No lo sé- Se limitó a decir el de rizos oscuros -¿Necesitas algo?

John lo pensó un poco.

-Me apetece un poco de té caliente.

-En seguida te lo traigo.

Sherlock salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para llevar a cabo el pedido de su compañero. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraba de vuelta.

-Aquí tienes- Sherlock se lo entregó con cuidado.

-Gracias- John lo tomó y bebió un poco de el pero al hacerlo hizo una expresión de dolor –Está muy caliente, lo mejor será esperar a que enfríe un poco.

-Dámelo, puedo arreglarlo- Dijo Sherlock tomando el pequeño plato que sostenía la taza.

-No, está bien, déjalo así… gracias- Se negó el rubio con una sonrisa alejando la taza de las manos de su amigo.

-Vamos dámelo- Dijo Sherlock jalando un poco la taza que contenía el té.

-Sherlock… no gracias- Repitió el enfermo agradecido por las intenciones del detective.

-Dámelo- Sherlock ésta vez jaló con un poco más de fuerza la taza y logró que el líquido caliente cayera sobre John, haciendo gritar a este de dolor.

-¡Dios mío Sherlock!- John se paró y comenzó a sacudirse la camisa que traía puesta con un rostro de sufrimiento por el líquido caliente que lo había quemado en el pecho.

Sherlock sólo miraba algo asustado.

-John lo siento… yo no quise… ¡fue un accidente!- Gritó tratando de ayudar a secar al mencionado.

-¡Déjalo así!- Gritó John molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad- Se disculpó el detective mortificado.

John al ver el rostro de preocupación en Sherlock se relajó un poco, lo había hecho sin querer… sólo quería ayudarlo.

-Si… no te preocupes, iré a cambiarme al baño, mientras… ¿por qué mejor no me ayudas a traer los medicamentos?- Pidió el rubio para calmar a su amigo.

-Claro- Sherlock fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraban los medicamentos y los trajo de inmediato. John seguía en el baño cambiándose pero pronto salió.

-Gracias- Agradeció a su compañero y tomó las pastillas correspondientes, preparándose para ingerirlas.

-¿Sabías que 5 de cada 100 personas que ingieren algún tipo de pastilla y/o alimento mueren por asfixia? Esto es debido a la obstrucción accidental en las vías respiratorias, impidiendo la entrada de aire en los pulmones…

-Sherlock…- Trató de interrumpir John con las pastillas en la boca, ese tema no era muy útil en esos momentos, pero Sherlock lo ignoró.

-… la persona comienza a desesperarse por la falta de aire y muere en pocos minutos si no es atendida… -Sherlock hablaba sin parar.

-Sherlock…- Dijo de nuevo John pero el detective no lo escuchó, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- … sin embargo hay posibilidades de salvar al individuo con la maniobra de Heimlich, aunque rara vez funciona ya que las personas están faltas en conocimiento acerca de ella y terminan empeorando la situación, provocando la muerte del sujeto…

-¡Sher…- En esos momentos John al tratar de gritar con las pastillas en la boca tomó accidentalmente demasiado aire, llevándose directamente las pastillas sin agua. Con la tráquea obstruida no podía articular palabra alguna… se estaba asfixiando.

Comenzó a toser desesperadamente pero nada funcionaba. En esos momentos Sherlock entró en acción y realizó la maniobra de la cual había estado hablando antes del accidente, pronto la tráquea de John fue liberada y pudo respirar, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿No me estabas escuchando John? ¿Cómo es posible que no pongas atención y realices lo que no se debe? ¿Estás idiota?- Preguntaba Sherlock molesto. Pero John estaba mucho peor…estaba furioso.

-¡Largo!

John estando ya recuperado del incidente, aventó al detective fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡No seas infantil John!- Gritó el más alto pero no obtuvo contestación, así que rendido se fue al sofá tomando la laptop del rubio ya que la suya estaba en su habitación y le daba flojera ir por ella.

En el buscador tecleó: _"¿Cómo tratar con una persona refriada?"_

En sí era una pregunta un poco… fuera del campo lógico, pero Sherlock desconocía acerca de este tema. Además él intentó ayudar a su amigo y sólo consiguió que se molestara con él de nuevo, sin saber el por qué (era obvio, pero Sherlock no comprendía nada acerca de sentimientos).

_**-Mantener al enfermo en reposo.**_

"Punto número uno… hecho"- Pensó para sí mismo el de rizos oscuros.

_**-Hacer que beba muchos líquidos, de preferencia calientes. Esto mejorará la irritación de la garganta y la nariz congestionada, haciendo sentir a la persona enferma un poco mejor.**_

"_Punto número dos… casi hecho"- _Pensó de nuevo el detective recordando el accidente del té sobre el pecho de John.

_**-Proporcionarle los medicamentos adecuados recetados por el médico. No es bueno auto medicarse. Tenga cuidado de que el paciente al ingerirlos no se atragante puesto que es un poco difícil realizar esta acción con la garganta inflamada.**_

"_Punto número tres hecho con algunas… dificultades"_-Sherlock recordó la casi muerte de John, aunque según él, no era para tanto ya que la culpa había sido de su amigo, no suya.

_**-Realmente el punto clave para que el enfermo pueda recuperarse es que esté descansando y que siga los pasos anteriores, pero sobre todo un punto muy importante es que tenga amor y cuidados de una persona especial, eso le realza el ánimo y la enfermedad se contrarresta mucho más rápido.**_

Sherlock se quedó pensativo al leer el último párrafo.

-Amor y cuidados de una persona especial…- Repitió en voz baja- ¿Pero quién es esa persona especial para John? ¿Acaso será esa chica llamada Sarah? ¿Mike? ¿Harriet? O quizás… ¿yo?

Sherlock tragó en seco. Sabía que John le tenía afecto pero ¿qué podría hacer él, Sherlock Holmes, para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo? Podría ser… ¿Un abrazo? ¿Palabras de afecto? ¿Sonrisas? Todas esas palabras mencionadas anteriormente eran opuestas a su personalidad.

Pero luego pensó que John era su único amigo… su mejor amigo, merecía mayor atención por parte suya, más ahora que se encontraba en cama sin poder hacer nada.

Y fue así, con paso decidido, que el detective caminó rumbo a la habitación de John. Tocó varias veces pero no se escuchó nada del otro lado, así que abrió la puerta asomándose para después entrar.

-¿John?

Pero John no contestó.

Sherlock se acercó un poco más… ¡Y cuál fue su sorpresa! John estaba dormido, abrazando una almohada y haciendo uno que otro ruido indicando que estaba soñando.

Sherlock se le quedó viendo de pie, luego tomó asiento en una silla que estaba cerca y siguió observándolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"_Su semblante es sumamente distinto cuando duerme. Ahora está con una expresión tranquila y relajada, pero cuando está despierto la mayoría del tiempo se encuentra estresado, me gustaría que John no se angustiara nunca más, me gustaría protegerlo de todo lo dañino que hay en este mundo para que así no tuviera ninguna complicación"- _Pensó Sherlock.

John se removió en la cama inquieto, sentía una sensación extraña de ser observado. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de Sherlock fija en él, pero no se sobresaltó.

-Hola- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Hola- Correspondió el saludo el más alto.

John se sentó al borde de la cama frente a su amigo a unos cuantos metros de distancia en donde estaba sentado.

-Sherlock… lamento haberte gritado y echado hace rato, estaba un poco molesto por los accidentes ocurridos… no comprendí que lo único que querías era ayudarme, lo siento- Se disculpó John con un poco de vergüenza. Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo.

John se puso de pie y Sherlock lo imitó, pero cuando el rubio se disponía a caminar fue atrapado por un abrazo del detective.

John abrió los ojos como platos.

"_¿Me está abrazando? ¡Dios mío! Debo seguir soñando… o peor aún… ¿¡estoy muerto?!" _– Pensó el doctor alarmándose.

Pero no estaba soñando, ni tampoco estaba muerto. Sherlock lo estaba abrazando y muy fuerte, así que John correspondió el abrazo un poco confundido.

-¿Te pasa algo Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?- John preguntó preocupado por el arranque de su compañero de piso.

-Sí, estoy bien- Afirmó Sherlock sin soltar a John- Si piensas que no me preocupas estás muy equivocado John, todo lo que te pasa me importa… y mucho.

John no sabía que decir.

-Sherlock... gracias- Respondió el rubio ante la confesión del más alto. Estaba conmovido por lo que había dicho y a la vez halagado por ser la única persona que conocía como era en verdad Sherlock, fuera de esa pinta de frialdad e ingenio superior a los demás –Perdóname por haberte tratado de esa forma.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón John, todo está bien.

Ambos seguían abrazados y ninguno quería moverse de aquella posición. A Sherlock no le importaba comportarse sentimental en esos momentos… no si de John se trataba.

-Fue mi culpa que te refriaras- Dijo Sherlock con gran culpabilidad.

-No es cierto, fue un descuido mío, debería cuidarme más- Respondió John para que no se sintiera culpable.

-Pero…

-No pasa nada- Interrumpió John.

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso.

-Iré a la cocina a preparar algo de comer puesto que me siento mucho mejor, ¿quieres algo?- Ofreció el doctor.

-Sí por favor, muero de hambre- Respondió el menor de los Holmes.

-Sherlock…

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me sueltes para ir a la cocina- Dijo John algo apenado.

En esos momentos Sherlock soltó a su amigo.

-Si si…claro- Contestó ruborizado.

John ya se iba cuando llamó de nuevo al detective.

-¿Sherlock?

-Mande.

-Te quiero-John sonrió después de lo que había dicho puesto que era cierto. Sabía que Sherlock estaba consciente de eso, pero a veces le gustaba recordárselo.

-También te quiero John.

Después de eso el rubio desapareció de su habitación, dejando a Sherlock dentro de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

John iba caminando rumbo a la cocina pero se detuvo al ver que su laptop estaba encendida. Se acercó al aparato y lo levantó tomándolo en sus manos para leer de qué se traba.

"_**¿Cómo tratar con una persona resfriada?"**_

Después de leer detenidamente la página, John rió y cerró la laptop colocándola en la mesa de la sala.

-Ay Sherlock...- Con una sonrisa el rubio fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo para el detective y para él.

Después de todo Sherlock no lo sabía todo…

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comenten para saber que les pareció.**

**No leemos pronto! :33**


End file.
